Better With You
by khrsmksh
Summary: Kadang aku ingin membunuhnya. Kadang aku juga ingin menciumnya. Aneh. bxb. [MarkHyuck/MarkChan]


Cast: Donghyuck/Haechan (NCT), Mark (NCT), dan masih banyak lagi.

Rate: T otw M /?

Seluruh cast hanya milik Tuhan, orang tuanya, dan SME. Tapi kalo Haechan sama Mark bolehlah jadi milik gue /har har/

* * *

"YA! LEE DONGHYUCK!" teriakan itu. Terkadang aku membencinya.

"Apa? Bisa kah kau berhenti meneriakkan namaku seperti itu?" Ucapku memasang tampang kesal.

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Pintanya dan aku hanya menatapnya.

"Apa? Jarang sekali kau memintaku seperti ini. Biasanya kau langsung memerintahkanku." Ya seperti itulah seorang Mark. Hanya bisa memerintahku.

"Kali ini aku meminta tolong dengan sangat." Tatapnya dengan begitu serius. Itu berarti kali ini dia benar-benar meminta tolong.

"Cepat," Seketika mimik wajahnya berubah. Awalnya dia terlihat… tegang? Ya, seperti itulah menurutku. Jika kau bertanya dimana aku dan dia berada sekarang pasti akan aku jawab di sekolah. Dan hari ini sebenarnya aku punya rencana untuk mengganggunya, tapi melihatnya seperti ini, aku membatalkannya saja.

"Bantu aku memilih hadiah." Permintaan macam apa itu? Bahkan walaupun ia sudah sebesar ini ia masih tidak bisa memilih hadiah sendiri? Kasian sekali dirinya.

"Baiklah, aku menebak hadiah itu untuk seorang wanita. Wanita yang ingin kau berikan hadiah ini pasti bentuknya aneh. Mungkin dia mempunyai tanduk? Ah, tidak. Mungkin dia berekor?" tanyaku yang membuatnya memelototiku sekarang.

"YA!" Sesaat sebelum dia berteriak itu tentu saja aku sudah lebih dulu kabur. Selalu. Responnya terlalu lambat. Dia terlalu lelet, tapi dia sedikit berkembang.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN BISA MENANGKAPKU MARK HYUNG~" teriakku dan dia hanya bisa menggeram. "LIHAT SAJA KAU DI DORM NANTI!" Sebenarnya tidak ada bedanya antara di dorm dan di sekolah. Dia tidak akan menangkapku, karena jika di dorm aku akan dilindungi hyung-ku yang lain, dan tentu saja dia akan menurut.

Setelah merasa dia berhenti mengejarku, aku segera berhenti dan beristirahat karena terlalu lelah. "Kenapa dari seluruh tempat di sekolah ini aku menuju gudang ya? Ini kan tempat yang mengerikan." Aku bergumam sendiri dan setelah itu entah bagaimana bisa pintu gudang itu terkunci sendiri.

Jika pintu gudang terkunci maka aku… "ASTAGA! YA TUHAN TOLONG AKU KELUAR!" Aku menggedor-gedor pintu itu berharap ada orang di luar. "Tuhan…" Aku terus berdo'a agar siapapun saja bisa mengeluarkanku dari ruangan itu.

Disaat jam-jam seperti ini tentu saja siapa yang akan berkeliaran di sekitar gudang? Bahkan saat jam sekolah sangat jarang orang yang akan lewat sini. Jika begitu aku harus berusaha sendiri.

"Hmm, kira-kira gudang sekolah ini memiliki barang apa saja?" Aku memperhatikan dengan sangat detail semua barang yang ada disini. Siapa tahu bisa digunakan untuk membuka pintu sialan itu.

Tapi sampai sekarang hasil yang aku dapatkan nihil. Tidak ada yang bisa dipakai untuk membuka pintu, tapi aku agak bersyukur karena disini ada sebotol jus yang sudah kujamin masih steril dan belum kadaluarsa pastinya.

"Ini lezat sekali." Aku meneguk jus tadi dengan tidak sabaran. Bagaimana tidak, gudang ini panas dan dia hanya makan siang sedikit saja tadi. Tahu begini aku akan makan banyak seperti perintah Mark hyung tadi. Sekarang aku hanya bisa menahan lapar sambil terus berdo'a orang akan lewat sini.

Tapi jika aku mati disini judul artikelnya pasti tidak bagus, "Salah satu member NCT meninggal di dalam gudang sekolah". Oh ayolah itu sangat aneh, aku tidak suka. Oleh karena itu aku harus bisa keluar. Ponselku habis baterai lagi, kenapa aku sial sekali?

Sabar Donghyuck, kau pasti bisa! Aku hanya bisa menyemangati diriku sendiri. Kalian tahu apa yang kulakukan sekarang? Ya, aku berteriak-teriak. Memangnya apalagi yang bisa aku lakukan? Ponselku tidak berguna, dan barang-barang di gudang ini juga.

"Mark hyung…" Ingin rasanya aku menangis sekarang. Tapi dari semua nama di dunia ini kenapa aku harus menyebut namanya? Kenapa? Aku juga tidak tahu. Sudahlah, lupakan saja.

"Mark… Mark hyung… Aku takut sekali disini…" Aku mulai menangis dengan sedikit terisak. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali bertemu makhluk itu. Biarpun untuk terakhir kalinya. Aneh. Sangat aneh. MENGAPA AKU SANGAT MENGINGINKAN SEORANG MARK? Ini bisa membuatku gila.

"Mark hyung… Tolong aku… Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau suruh. Mark hyung aku hanya ingin bersamamu… MARK HYUNG!" Dan seluruh air mataku tumpah. Aku tidak tahan. Aku takut. Aku sangat takut. Aku tak begitu tahu apa yang sebenarnya kutakutkan. Tapi aku merasa sangat takut.

Sekarang aku hanya duduk dengan memeluk kakiku dan menundukkan kepala dengan tangisan yang semakin membesar. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Karena aku tidak kuat untuk melakukan apapun itu. Katakan aku cengeng karena aku memang begitu.

 **Mark POV**

Ada apa, ya? Perasaanku tidak enak. Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja. Dan semuanya ada disini kecuali… HAECHAN. Astaga aku melupakan bocah itu. Bagaimana bisa? Aku takut terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya terjadi padanya.

"Mark-ya, ada apa?" tanya orang yang duduk di sebelahku. Aku merasa sangat teledor kali ini, aku tidak pernah melupakan satu pun member. Aish, dia membuatku pusing saja.

"Ah, ani. Aku melupakan sesuatu." Tunggu, dia pasti membawa ponselnya. Tapi kenapa ponselnya tidak aktif? Bocah itu benar-benar membuatku pusing. Aku takut sesuatu terjadi padanya. Tak apa aku harus dijahili olehnya setiap hari asalkan bocah itu bersamaku sekarang.

"Ada yang melihat Haechan?" Benar, dia tidak ada. "Hyung, aku pergi dulu. Jika ada sesuatu telpon aku." Aku segera mengambil hoodie-ku dan pergi tanpa tahu tujuan.

Terakhir aku bersamanya di sekolah saat aku mengejarnya. Apa mungkin dia masih di sekolah? Di saat seperti ini? Tapi ini sudah mau malam dan sekolah sebentar lagi di tutup, dan pastinya sangat sepi disana. Oh astaga, aku benar-benar takut bocah itu akan lenyap.

Tapi memang tempat terbaik yang harus aku datangi adalah sekolah, tempat terakhir kami bertemu. Biarpun ia sudah pulang, sudah pasti ia akan menuju dorm walaupun pulang sendiri. Tapi jam pulang sudah dari tadi, itu tandanya kemungkinan dia disana sangat besar. Lagipula ia tidak mungkin lupa jalan ke dorm.

Aku masih asyik memikirkan tentang setiap kemungkinan dimana Haechan berada. Tapi sekarang tujuanku adalah sekolah, tempat terakhir kami bertemu. Setelah tadi aku mengejarnya, aku meninggalkannya karena aku kira dia akan balik dengan sendirinya. Tapi ternyata salah, dia tidak balik sampai sekarang.

"Donghyuck-ah, jangan tinggalkan aku." Ucapku dengan pelan. Aku takut ia kedinginan. Sekarang ini musim dingin, dan jika ia hanya memakai baju sekolah seperti itu sudah pasti ia kedinginan. Dia juga hanya makan sedikit tadi siang. Aku takut ia kelaparan. Bagaimana bisa seorang Lee Donghyuck mengobrak-abrik pikiranku?

Aku mencoba beberapa kali menelpon ponselnya di taxi walaupun hasilnya selalu nihil. Siapa tahu ada keajaiban ponselnya akan menyala.

" _Shit_ , kenapa tidak diangkat, sih, sejak tadi." Gerutu Mark dengan wajah yang bisa dikatakan sangat khawatir.

"Sudah sampai," Ahjussi itu memberhentikan taxi-nya tepat di depan sekolahku. "Ah, kamsahamnida. Ini," Aku segera membayar taxi tersebut dan masuk ke dalam sekolah sebelum malam tiba.

"Pak, apa di dalam masih ada seorang murid? Dia lelaki, tubuhnya hampir sama denganku tapi dia pendek sedikit." Tanyaku pada penjaga sekolah yang sekarang tampaknya mencoba mengingat-ngingat apakah ada.

"Tampaknya tidak ada. Dari tadi aku sudah mengelilingi sekolah, tapi tidak ada satu pun siswa di sekolah ini." Jawabnya yang membuatku sangat panik. Lalu, dimana dia? Aku mencoba agar pikiran-pikiran negatif tidak mempengaruhiku. Tapi kalian tahu, itu sangat sulit. Aku sangat ingin melupakannya tapi aku malah mengingatnya.

"Pak, saya ingin masuk sebentar. Siapa tahu dia masih ada di dalam." Penjaga sekolah hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan senyuman.

"Sebentar, bawalah satu buah senter ini. Siapa tahu berguna. Beberapa lampu telah dimatikan karena, ya, ini sudah saatnya jam pulang." Aku segera mengambil senter itu dan membungkukkan badan.

"LEE DONGHYUCK! YA! HAECHAN!" Aku terus memanggil namanya tanpa lelah. Aku mengelilingi sekolah ini, tidak ada yang terlewatkan. Sekarang tinggal satu tempat yang belum aku datangi, dan tempat itu tadi adalah arah tujuan Haechan saat berlari. Tapi aku meninggalkannya karena aku kira dia akan kembali sendiri.

 **Author POV**

Mark masih mencari Haechan ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tidak ada yang ia lewati. "HAECHANNN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU JIKA SESUATU TERJADI." Mark dengan setia meneriakkan nama itu tanpa henti. Dia rasanya sangat lelah, tapi hatinya bilang jangan pernah berhenti.

"Haechan… Aku tak tahu lagi harus kemana…" Dia pun berhenti untuk beristirahat sebentar di depan gudang sekolah. Ya, tempat Haechan sebenarnya berada. Mark tidak sadar bahwa ia sebenarnya telah sampai pada tempat Haechan berada.

"Hiks, Mark hyung… Aku takut sekali…" Mark yang mendengar suara itu kaget dan mengira suara itu hanyalah sebuah fatamorgana. Dia pun akhirnya mengabaikan suara itu dan masih setia duduk di tempat tadi.

"Hiks, Mark hyung kau jahat. Dulu kau bilang akan menjagaku, tapi sekarang kau meninggalkanku… Hiks, kau jahat." Tapi suara itu muncul lagi dan akhirnya Mark mencari sumber suara tersebut. Tapi yang ia lihat tidak ada siapapun disitu.

"Kau tahu Mark hyung, aku sudah di dalam gudang ini berjam-jam dengan hanya sebotol jus. Maafkan aku yang tidak menurutimu agar makan siang dengan banyak tadi… Sekarang aku yang kelaparan… Hiks, aku merindukanmu…" Haechan rasa ia mulai gila karena berbicara sendiri. Haechan lelah menangis, ia rasa dirinya lelah sekali dan ingin beristirahat setelah menangis beberapa jam. Dia sudah tidak sanggup lagi dan ia rasa ia akan tertidur disini.

"HAECHAN?" Mark yang merasa terus-menerus mendengar suara Haechan langsung terbangun. Dia ingat bahwa tadi suara yang mirip dengan Haechan itu berkata dia di dalam gudang. Itu berarti Haechan ada di dalam gudang. Mark segera berusaha membuka gudang tersebut yang memang hanya bisa dibuka dari luar jika terkunci.

"Haechan-ah?" Dia membuka pintu dengan sangat pelan dan kaget karena mendapati Haechan yang tampak kelelahan terduduk di belakang pintu gudang tersebut. Lelaki tersebut tampak tidak baik sekarang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai seperti ini?" gerutu Mark. Ia hanya bisa mendesah pelan melihat keadaan Haechan sekarang. Ia segera menggendong Haechan dan membawanya keluar dari tempat itu.

"Pak, terima kasih atas senternya. Saya sudah bertemu teman saya, permisi." Mark membungkukkan badan dengan agak sulit karena Haechan yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Mark hyung…" Orang yang namanya merasa dipanggil oleh Haechan itu hanya tersenyum melihat bocah yang sekarang tampak seperti mayat karena matanya yang bengkak.

"Mian, aku melupakanmu tadi. Aku akan terus menjagamu. Jangan takut." Mark segera membawa Haechan ke dorm mereka. Sesekali Mark mengelus surai lelaki itu dengan halus. Mencoba menghantarkan perasaannya selama ini pada lelaki itu. Perasaan yang membuat Haechan semakin nyaman.

"Kau bocah yang sangat nakal, bagaimana bisa kau terkunci disana dan ponselmu itu mati?" Mark sebenarnya tahu orang yang ia ajak bicara itu tidak mungkin menjawabnya. Tapi dia sangat senang karena bisa mendapatkan orang tersayangnya tersebut dengan utuh dan membantahkan seluruh pikiran-pikiran negatifnya tadi.

Mark menggendong Haechan tanpa satu pun beban, dia sangat bahagia sekarang. "Hyung, maafkan aku. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi tolong biarkan ia tidur." Ucapnya sesaat ia sampai di dorm mereka yang disambut dengan tatapan bingung hyungdeul-nya. Semua yang ada disitu bisa melihat bagaimana Mark sangat menyayangi lelaki yang ia gendong tersebut.

"Tidur yang nyenyak," Mark menyelimuti lelaki itu dan segera menuju tempat dimana member-member yang lain menunggu pernyataannya tentang apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu." Mark merasa sedikit risih karena member yang lain menatapnya seolah lelaki itu melakukan tindakan yang tidak baik.

"Baiklah. Pertama aku minta maaf karena aku sangat sangat sangat teledor hari ini." Dan Mark menceritakan tentang semua yang terjadi hari ini tanpa penambahan maupun pengurangan sedikitpun. Member yang lain memang awalnya sedikit kesal, tapi akhirnya mereka memaklumi itu.

"Baguslah, sekarang aku sudah belajar bagaimana bertanggung jawab." Ucap member yang sekarang duduk disebelahnya itu. Member lain pun setuju, Mark sudah belajar bagaimana dia harus bertanggung jawab.

"Baiklah, aku mau menemani Haechan dulu." Mark segera menuju kamar dimana Haechan berada dan tersenyum memandangi lelaki tersebut.

"Mark hyung…" Mark menatap wajah lelaki tersebut saat lelaki itu menyebut namanya dengan indah. Ia mengecek suhu tubuh lelaki itu tapi untung saja suhu tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Mark masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya mengelus rambut lelaki yang ia tatap sedari tadi itu.

"Seandainya kau tahu aku menyayangimu." Mark mencium bibir lelaki yang sedari tadi menyebutkan namanya. Mark senang saat lelaki itu memanggilnya. Mark selalu senang mendengarnya, suara lelaki tersebut saat memanggil namanya adalah suara terindah yang pernah ia dengar.

* * *

Eh, bagaimana aku bisa di kamar ini? Seingatku kemarin aku di dalam gudang. Kenapa sekarang sudah ada disini? Apakah aku berjalan sendiri? Ah, itu tidak mungkin. Apakah ada yang menolongku? Tapi siapa?

"LEE DONGHYUCK!" teriakan itu. Apakah lelaki itu tidak bosan memanggilku dengan berteriak seperti itu? Setidaknya biarkan aku bangun dengan tenang saja tidak bisa.

"Apa?" jawabku dengan sangat sangat malas. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku pagi ini setelah semua kejadian kemarin.

"Setidaknya cucilah wajahmu itu dulu. Sekarang wajahmu terlihat menakutkan tahu." Sekarang lelaki ini malah menghinaku, awas kau Mark.

Apakah dia tidak sadar penyebab aku begini adalah dirinya? Ya, walaupun aku sendiri juga penyebab diriku begini. Tapi penyebab terbesarnya tetap lelaki itu.

"Sudah, ada apa?" Kulihat lelaki itu sudah memakai baju dengan rapi, berbanding terbalik denganku.

"Kau lupa? Kau akan membantuku memilih hadiah. Sekarang cepat mandi dan berpakaianlah dengan rapi. Aku menunggumu di meja makan." Aku hanya mengangguk dengan malas dan menuju kamar mandi.

Kenapa ia menjadi sangat kejam padaku? Tadi saat aku baru bangun ia langsung meneriakiku, sekarang ia menyuruhku mandi sepagi ini. Untung saja ia hyung-ku, kalau tidak, ah sudahlah. Lebih baik aku segera mandi daripada orang itu akan terus mengomel seperti ibu-ibu.

 _Krek_

Pintu terbuka, siapa yang masuk ke kamar mandi? Apakah ia tidak tahu ada yang sedang mandi? Aku juga lupa sih tadi mengunci pintu.

"Siapa?" tanyaku dengan malas dan masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mandiku dan berusaha membiarkannya.

"Mark." What? Sedang apa dia disini? Awas saja dia, seenaknya masuk kamar mandi padahal ia tahu aku sedang mandi. Bahkan ia yang menyuruhku tadi. Ish, aku membencinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, pergi sana. Aku sedang mandi." Aku mencoba mengusirnya agar lelaki itu segera keluar dari kamar mandi ini.

"Aku hanya mengambil lotion-ku yang tertinggal. Ngomong-ngomong badanmu bagus juga, Chanie." LELAKI ITU, AWAS SAJA KAU! AKAN KUPOTONG ANUMU NANTI! Tahan emosi Haechan. Untungnya lelaki yang sangat amat menjengkelkan itu sudah pergi, karena kalau tidak entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Untuk apa aku berpakaian rapi sekali, lagipula aku hanya menemani lelaki itu membeli hadiah. Memangnya hadiah untuk apa? Dia juga tidak pernah cerita bagaimana pasangannya itu. Tapi dia malah menyuruhku menemaninya? Padahal aku juga tidak begitu mengerti segala sesuatu tentang kado, biasanya aku asal pilih saja, kecuali untuk seseorang yang kusayang tentu saja.

Aku segera menuju meja makan, tempat ia ingin aku menemuinya. Disana kulihat ada Taeyong hyung, dan manusia yang tadi menyuruhku ke sini.

"Kau sarapan dulu, aku tidak mau kau mati kelaparan seperti kemarin. Bagaimana jika kau mati kemarin?" Aku yang baru saja ingin meneguk air putih yang ada di meja hampir menyemburkannya ke wajah Taeyong hyung. Untung bisa kutahan, kalau tidak aku bisa ditendang olehnya.

Eh, tapi bagaimana ia bisa tahu? Tapi tidak mungkin orang itu yang menolongku kemarin, ia saja selalu memarahiku. Mungkin orang yang menolongku sudah menceritakannya.

"Bukannya kau malah senang jika aku menghilang dari peredaran ini? Aku selalu menjahilimu, menganggumu dan membuatmu marah-marah seperti ibu-ibu." Dia hanya menatapku tajam dan sudah hampir berdiri jika Taeyong hyung tidak menahannya. Kan benar, dia selalu ingin membunuhku.

"Ayo pergi." Ia segera menarik lenganku dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Ini perih. Sakit. Sangat sakit. Ia menggenggam lenganku dengan sangat kencang dan mungkin lama-kelamaan akan membiru. Dia kejam sekali.

"Mark hyung! Kau tahu ini sangat sakit!" Aku mencoba melepas genggamannya pada lenganku tapi ia tidak melepasnya sedikit pun. Tapi untungnya ia melepaskan genggamannya saat kami akan menaiki taxi.

Dengan tidak sengaja walaupun awalnya sengaja aku menginjak kakinya di dalam taxi. Dan, ia mungkin hampir membunuhku jika ia tidak sadar kami di dalam taxi. Aku sangat bersyukur karena kami berada di lingkungan umum.

"Kenapa dengan dirimu? Kau selalu ingin membunuhku. Kenapa kau jahat sekali Mark hyung…" Awalnya aku hanya pura-pura saja agar dia tidak marah-marah terus padaku.

"Aku tidak jahat seingatku." Sekarang aku yang ingin membunuhnya, kemudian memutilasinya dan mencincangnya, lalu akan kujadikan makanan anjing. Tapi untungnya aku masih baik padanya.

"Kau sangat jahat Mark hyung… Kau meninggalkanku kemarin. Kau bilang kau akan selalu menjagaku, tapi kau berbohong hyung, kau tidak menjagaku kemarin. Aku kemarin sangat takut aku akan mati disana. Kau tidak tahu berapa kali aku memanggilmu." Sekarang aku jadi terbawa emosi karena orang ini. Kenapa aku malah berkaca-kaca? Aku kan awalnya hanya pura-pura. _Dammit_ , ini namanya masuk perangkap sendiri.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Maafkan aku kemarin aku melupakanmu, lain kali aku janji tidak akan melupakanmu." Orang itu segera memelukku dengan erat sekali. Seperti aku akan hilang jika ia tidak memelukku dengan erat. Padahal kan aku masih disini, tidak jelas dasar.

"Janji ya? Awas saja kau. Sampai kau ingkar janji, aku akan memotong anumu!" Aku sudah tidak sedih lagi. Saat bersamanya entah aku selalu merasa bahagia. Seolah-olah dialah sumber kebahagiaanku selama ini. Sepertinya aku akan gila. Tidak mungkin lelaki yang paling ingin kumutilasi adalah sumber kebahagiaanku kan? Ah, aku harus periksa sepertinya.

"Iya, sekarang ayo kita turun. Kau bilang kau mau membantuku membeli hadiah kan?" Aku hanya mengangguk pelan dan turun bersamanya.

"Jadi orangnya seperti apa? Lelaki? Perempuan?"

"Lelaki. Ia baik, imut, dan agak menjengkelkan."

"Dia suka apa?"

"Sepatu mungkin? Atau topi? Dia menyukai semua benda."

"Dia agak membingungkan. Tapi menurutku aku bisa membantumu. Ya, walaupun aku tipe orang yang asal pilih saja saat membeli kado."

"Baiklah, kita kemana?" Aku segera menarik tangannya ke sebuah toko sepatu. Mark hyung bilang lelaki itu menyukai sepatu, oleh karena itu aku mengajaknya ke toko sepatu.

"Kau bilang ia suka sepatu kan? Disini tempatnya sepatu-sepatu terbaik. Aku biasa beli sepatu disini." Ia hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kan kau yang sangat tahu tentang lelaki ini, kau pasti tahu sepatu seperti apa yang ia inginkan. Oh ya, aku juga mau melihat-lihat sepatu. Jika kau sudah selesai, kau bisa menelponku. Tenang, aku sudah mengisi penuh bateraiku." Aku segera pergi melihat-lihat sepatu yang ada disitu. Aku memang sangat amat suka dengan sepatu.

Aku memerhatikan semua sepatu dengan teliti, agar tidak ada yang tertinggal satu pun. Aku melihat sebuah sepatu berwarna biru gelap, sangat gelap dengan campuran warna putih. Aku suka sepatu itu, dan aku rasa aku akan membelinya, tapi ah, nanti saja. Lagipula sepatuku masih banyak di dorm, minggu depan saja aku kembali ke sini. Aku kan kesini untuk menemani Mark hyung beli sepatu.

Ponselku berbunyi. Pasti Mark hyung sudah menemukan sepatu yang ia inginkan, cepat juga. Rupanya ia sangat mengenal orang itu. Orang tersayangnya mungkin, pantas saja dia sangat mengetahuinya.

"Ya, kau sudah mendapatkannya?"

"…"

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di toko es krim di depan toko ini ya?"

"…"

"Kau mau kupesankan es krim juga tidak?"

"…"

"Baiklah, aku tutup dulu telponnya." Rupanya ia menyuruhku duluan saja dan menunggunya di kedai es krim. Aku memang sedang lapar sih, tapi ini kan musim dingin. Tapi biarpun ini musim dingin, aku sedang ingin makan es krim. Aku sudah lama tidak makan es krim, dan mungkin lelaki itu akan memarahiku karena makan es krim banyak-banyak di musim dingin seperti ini. Haha, mianhaeyo Mark hyung, tapi aku sangat ingin makan es krim.

Sekarang ini sudah es krim ke-6-ku mungkin? Aku tidak begitu memikirkannya, tapi sekarang aku sangat kedinginan. Ya, karena apalagi kalau bukan es krim ini? Jika Mark hyung datang ia pasti akan marah, tapi kan es krimnya sudah habis. Jadi biarpun ia akan marah buat apa?

"Ya! Haechan, astaga kau makan es krim sebanyak itu? Kau tidak lupa kan ini musim dingin?" Kan benar apa kataku? Ia pasti akan memarahiku. Aku segera menundukkan kepalaku tidak mau menatap matanya. Aku takut ia marahi lagi.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi." Tumben sekali ia tidak memarahiku lebih panjang? Biasanya ia akan mengomeliku sampai telingaku sakit mendengarnya. Apakah ia berubah? Tapi tidak mungkin. Itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mustahil untuk seorang Mark Lee.

"Aku membelikanmu gelang. Jangan sampai hilang atau kau akan kupenggal." Dia mengerikan. Pantas saja dia lama, dia membelikanku gelang dulu. Tapi aku senang, karena aku bisa makan es krim banyak dan ia tidak memarahiku panjang-panjang.

"Iya, aku janji tidak akan menghilangkannya." Ucapku sambil menatap gelang itu dengan seksama. Gelangnya bagus, dia tahu seleraku rupanya. Aku kira ia hanya tahu cara memarahiku saja.

"CHAN!" teriaknya dan segera menarikku. Rupanya aku hampir ditabrak sebuah mobil, ini gara-gara aku sibuk memandangi gelang ini, sih.

Demi apapun kenapa aku dalam posisi berpelukan dengan lelaki ini? Dan untung saja kami tidak sampai berciuman. Jika tidak ini akan mengerikan, semoga tidak ada yang mengenali wajah kami berdua.

Jantungku menggila. Aku bisa merasakan deru nafas lelaki itu, aku bisa merasakan setiap detakan jantungnya. Kurang lebih sama seperti detakan di jantungku. Kenapa bisa, ya? Aku juga tidak mengerti. Ia segera melepaskan tangannya dan aku tahu adegan berikutnya ia pasti akan memarahiku, baiklah aku sudah siap ia marahi.

"Hah, kau ini. Jantungku hampir copot tahu, lain kali hati-hati. Jika dirimu tadi tertabrak mobil itu aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kepadaku nanti." Tumben. Ini adalah keajaiban, tidak mungkin dia tidak memarahiku. Ada apa dengan dirinya? Mencurigakan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, sejak tadi ia tidak memarahiku. Wah, pasti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan.

"Ayo pulang, aku lelah sekali, hyungie." Entah kenapa aku lelah sekali, dan merasakan hawa hari ini dingin sekali. Apa karena aku terlalu banyak makan es krim?

"Kau kedinginan? Nanti di dorm akan kubuatkan teh hangat." Dia yang seperti ini malah tampak mengerikan dibanding dia yang marah-marah kepadaku.

"Kau kerasukan ya? Tidak bukan?" Aku hanya menatapnya bingung. Ia hanya tersenyum yang membuatnya tampak seperti penjahat. Jangan-jangan dia mau menjualku ke luar negri? Oh astaga, tapi untuk apa juga?

Di dalam taxi hanya ada sebuah keheningan. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengganggunya, tapi dia tampak seperti kerasukan sekarang, aku tidak berani.

"Hyung!" Orang yang kupanggil hyung itu menoleh dan menatapku bingung.

"Tatap aku!" Dia pun menatapku masih dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Jawab aku dengan jujur, ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Dia tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku. Kenapa dia manis sekali saat tersenyum. Aku suka sekali saat dia tersenyum seperti itu. Dan aku tidak suka saat dia tersenyum seperti itu kepada orang lain.

"Hm… Tidak ada apa-apa. Memangnya ada apa? Aku biasa saja, tidak ada yang berubah." Apakah dia tidak mengerti maksud ucapanku? Ternyata selain seperti ibu-ibu dia juga agak bodoh.

"Kau aneh! Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku? Mengakulah!" Dia hanya terus berjalan. Selain seperti ibu-ibu dan agak bodoh, dia agak tuli juga ternyata.

"Hyunggg!" Aku segera menaiki pundaknya. Dia yang kaget menundukkan badannya sedikit.

"Kalau kau tidak mau mengaku, aku tidak mau melepasnya. Dan jika seperti itu, kau harus menggendongku sampai dorm." Bukannya takut ia malah benar-benar menggendongku sampai dorm.

"Kau kira aku tidak kuat? Bahkan kemarin aku harus menggendongmu dari gudang sekolah sampai dorm. Jika hanya dari sini sampai dorm aku sih kuat." Dia? Menggendongku? Dari gudang sekolah? Demi apa? Berarti yang menolongku kemarin memang makhluk keparat ini?

"Kau tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kan pada tubuhku?" Aku segera bertanya pertanyaan itu. Tentu saja aku curiga, apalagi tadi pagi dia berkata kalau badanku bagus. Awas saja sampai dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada tubuhku.

"Bagaimana ya? Tapi badanmu memang bagus, Hyuckie." Jangan-jangan ia benar-benar telah menyentuh tubuhku? Tidak! Tubuhku. Aset paling berharga dari diriku.

"Tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal itu padamu. Mungkin sekarang kau mengatakan itu hal yang tidak-tidak, tapi bisa saja nanti kau mengatakan hal yang iya-iya. Walaupun aku tidak melakukannya kemarin, bisa saja aku melakukannya nanti." Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Aku? Melakukan hal "itu"? Dengannya? Tidak akan mungkin.

"Tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku tidak akan mau." Ucapku dengan yakin, tapi dia hanya menertawaiku. Dan dia malah tertawa terbahak-bahak? Dia pikir lucu?

"Kau tidak pernah tahu, Hyuckie. Sekarang kau mengatakan itu, bisa saja nanti kau malah melakukan kebalikannya." Ucapan itu cukup membuat pipiku merona. Bagaimana jika dia melihatnya? Aku segera menyembunyikan wajahku agar tidak dilihat olehnya.

"Kita sampai." Dia segera membuka pintu dorm. Tapi kenapa sepi sekali? Mungkin mereka sedang latihan? Mungkin saja, sih.

"Kenapa sepi sekali, Mark hyung?" Dia menjawab dengan gelengan kepalanya, yang kusimpulkan ia juga tidak tahu.

"Aku lapar." Aku mengambil selembar roti tawar yang ada diatas meja makan. Aku bosan, aku ingin mengganggu Mark hyung. Tapi dia sedari tadi sangat aneh. Aku tidak mau mengganggunya. Nanti aku ketularan kerasukan sepertinya lagi.

"Hyuckie, kau tidak ingat hari ini tanggal berapa?" Aku menggelengkan kepala. Sejak peristiwa kemarin aku lupa tanggal berapa hari ini.

"Aku tidak ingat hari ini tanggal berapa. Aku bahkan lupa kemarin tanggal berapa." Jelasku kepadanya, ia hanya memanggut-manggutkan kepalanya.

"Minumlah tehmu dulu. Aku akan balik lagi nanti, ingat jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh!" Aku baru saja mau memberikan satu sendok garam ke tehnya. Tapi tampaknya ia sudah tahu.

" _Yes, sir_. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya, hyung. Aku takut sendirian." Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri tadi dan menuju kamarnya.

Kenapa rumah ini gelap sekali? Padahal ini baru mau sore hari. Tumben sekali mereka menutup semua gorden. Mengapa suasananya menjadi sangat menakutkan? Aku takut.

"MARK HYUNG!" teriakku memanggil lelaki yang tadi ke kamarnya dan meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Sekarang aku merasa agak merinding. Ditambah Mark yang tadi tampak seperti orang yang kerasukan.

"Mark hyung aku takut…" Aku segera berlari ke kamarnya. Aku takut sekali. Di ruangan itu hanya sendirian, lebih baik aku bersama orang itu daripada sendirian disini. Jika kami mati, kami pun mati berdua. Setidaknya aku mempunyai teman.

"Mark hyu-," Aku kaget karena melihat pemandangan yang ada di kamar Mark hyung.

"Ya! Bagaimana kau bisa main masuk saja ke kamarku? Aku masih bertelanjang! Pergi sana!" Ya, pemandangan itu adalah Mark hyung yang hanya memakai celana dalamnya. Mungkin aku bisa mengerjainya.

"Mark hyung~ Badanmu bagus juga." Aku mendekatkan diri kepadanya. Dia memundurkan badannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Jangan takut, tapi memang benar badanmu bagus. Aku juga baru sadar bau badanmu sangat wangi." Dia tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi. Ia sudah di ujung, dia tidak bisa kabur dariku. Siapa suruh kau mengerjaiku tadi pagi.

"Hm… Baumu benar-benar harum, hyung~" Aku mengendus bau badannya. Tapi memang harum, sih. Aku tidak berbohong tentang itu. Mungkin aku bisa membeli parfum yang sama dengannya.

"Ya! Kau mau melakukan apa?" Ia tampak takut. Padahal aku ini kan lebih muda darinya. Bagaimana bisa ia takut padaku? Tapi kapan lagi aku bisa melakukannya?

"Kau kan tadi bilang, mungkin sekarang kau mengatakan itu hal yang tidak-tidak, tapi bisa saja nanti kau mengatakan hal yang iya-iya. Aku sepertinya akan melakukan hal yang iya-iya padamu, hyung~" Bisikku pelan tepat di telinganya.

Aku mencium bibirnya perlahan. Tenang saja, ini masuk dalam rencana. Aku akan membalasmu, hyung. Siapa suruh kau mengerjai seorang Lee Donghyuck. Kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya dikerjai balik olehku.

Aku melepas ciumanku padanya. "Kenapa hyung? Kau kaget? Siapa suruh kau mengerjaiku tadi pagi, hm?" Aku menciumnya lagi. Aku memang tidak begitu pandai dalam berciuman. Aku sadar itu, aku masih bocah polos yang masih kecil.

Benar sekali, ia masuk perangkapku. Ia membalas ciumanku tadi, haha, kau akan merasakannya hyung. Aku menggigit bibirnya sesekali yang membuat sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir indahnya.

"Hyuckhh…" Mian, hyung. Ini semua salahmu yang mengerjaiku tadi pagi. Aku masih menyimpan dendam akan itu semua.

Ciumanku mulai turun ke lehernya, aku membuat sebuah tanda. Maafkan aku, hyung. Aku tahu kau mungkin tidak akan memaafkan aku. Tapi ini sangat seru, haha.

"Hyuckiehh… Sshhh…" Desahan terus keluar dari mulut indahnya. Tapi permainanku belum sampai situ. Dia gampang sekali dijatuhkan.

"YA!" teriakan siapa itu? Sudah pasti bukan Mark hyung, karena ia dari tadi hanya memanggil namaku.

"Sedang apa kalian?" Itu Taeil hyung. Mampus. Aku akan dibunuh sekarang. Tidak tidak. Mungkin dipenggal.

"Ani, hyung." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Mark hyung yang sudah sadar bahwa ia ditangkap basah hanya ikut menundukkan kepala. Tapi sebelum itu ia menatapku dengan tatapan ingin membunuhku.

"Astaga Mark, kau sudah setengah telanjang sedangkan Haechan masih berpakaian lengkap? Dan kenapa Haechan yang sangat agresif? Kalian sedang melakukan pertukaran? Kalian aneh, hahaha… Lanjutkan sana, jangan ribut." Aku kira aku akan dibunuh oleh Taeil hyung. Aku selamat.

Aku segera berbaring di kasurku sendiri. Sebentar lagi ia akan memarahiku. Ya ya, hanya dengan tatapannya tadi aku sudah mengetahuinya.

"Ken- kenapa kau melakukannya?" Mark hyung hanya menatapku dengan bingung. Aku kira dia akan memarahiku seperti biasanya.

"Entahlah hyung, itu kemauan diriku sendiri. Memangnya kenapa? Kau tahu, suaramu indah sekali saat memanggil namaku." Aku masih berusaha mengerjai dirinya. Tapi ia malah menuju kamar mandi. Sebaiknya orang itu memakai baju dulu sekarang, sangat mengerikan melihatnya setengah telanjang seperti itu.

"Apakah kau tahu itu pertama kalinya aku melakukan hal itu hyung?" Seketika aku ingin menangis sekarang. Aku merasa sedih. Aku melakukannya ke orang yang bahkan sangat tidak mungkin mencintaiku. Kenapa aku melakukannya? Aku ingin menangis sekarang. Tapi untungnya lelaki itu sedang di kamar mandi. Ia tidak mungkin mendengarnya. Aku memang masih bocah labil yang cengeng. Aku tidak akan berbohong tentang hal itu.

"Hyung, aku bingung kenapa aku melakukannya. Itu adalah yang pertama bagiku." Aku benar-benar menangis dalam diam sekarang. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Aku memeluk kedua kakiku dan menundukkan kepalaku, persis seperti kemarin aku menangis di dalam gudang itu.

"Jangan menangis." Ada yang memelukku. Tapi siapa? Suaranya mirip dengan Mark hyung. Tapi orang itu kan ke kamar mandi.

"Hyung?" Aku menatap dengan teliti orang yang sekarang memelukku itu.

"Sshh… Aku tahu. Jangan menangis." Aku baru sadar jika ia benar-benar Mark hyung, bahkan ia sekarang sudah memakai pakaian lengkap. Sejak kapan?

"Hyung, itu adalah pertama kalinya aku melakukannya…" Pada akhirnya aku menceritakannya juga padanya. Tapi aku agak takut ketika melihat tatapan horornya walaupun pada akhirnya ia hanya tersenyum sayu menatapku.

"Jadi itu yang pertama? Aku orang pertama?" Ia tampak bingung dan aku hanya mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalaku.

"Ya, dan aku melakukannya pada orang yang…" Apakah aku harus mengatakannya? Tapi aku akan merasa sangat bersalah jika mengatakannya. Karena aku sangat yakin ia hanya menganggapku seorang adik.

"Orang yang apa?" tanyanya yang membuatku semakin gugup. Ini seperti saat-saat aku akan menentukan kematianku. Aku takut.

"Orang yang tidak mencintaiku…" Gumamku dengan sangat pelan. Semoga saja ia tidak mendengarnya. Tatapannya jadi sangat horor sekarang.

"Tatap aku dan ucapkan dengan keras!" Nada bicaranya semakin keras. Aku takut dan ingin menangis sekarang. Bagaimana jika kita berdua menjadi kaku nanti hanya karena kata-kataku? Menatap matanya saja sangat mengerikan, apalagi mengungkapkannya. Aku rasa umurku berkurang 10 tahun sekarang.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan marah ya. Aku melakukannya pada orang yang tidak mencintaiku. Sudahkan?" Aku segera menutup mataku. Aku takut hubungan kami berdua akan menjadi renggang.

"Kata siapa?" tanyanya yang membuat pikiranku semakin bingung.

"Ka- kataku sendiri. Aku tahu kau hanya menganggapku seorang adik kan?" Ini sangat tegang. Ini lebih menyeramkan daripada saat penerimaan rapot. Ini seperti saat hidup dan mati ditentukan. Sepertinya aku sudah berada di dekat malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Bagaimana jika itu tidak benar?" Ia segera beranjak dari tempatnya tadi dan mengambil sebuah kotak yang aku yakin itu pasti hadiah yang tadi ia beli. Hadiah yang akan dia berikan pada orang spesialnya.

"Pertama, selamat ulang tahun walaupun aku sangat kecepatan karena ulang tahunmu masih tiga bulan lagi. Kedua, kau bilang aku hanya menganggapmu seorang adik dan itu benar. Benar sekali." Sudah kukatakan itu semua benar. Setelah ini aku dan dia pasti akan menjadi canggung, dan aku tidak suka itu. Aku lebih suka jika aku bisa mengerjainya setiap hari tanpa rasa canggung.

"Tapi kau adalah adik yang kucintai." Demi Taeil hyung yang tadi mengintipku apa yang sedang ia bicarakan?

"Kau serius?" Aku menatapnya bingung. Bisa saja ia hanya ingin mengerjaiku balik. Memangnya aku tidak tahu ia seperti apa.

"Bagaimana caraku bisa membuktikannya?" Jadi dia benar-benar? Baiklah, akan kubuktikan apakah kau hanya ingin mengerjaiku atau tidak.

"Aku ingin kau katakana ke Taeil hyung bahwa kau sangat menginginkanku sebanyak tiga kali." Karena tadi Taeil hyung memergoki acaraku dengannya, aku ingin ia mengatakannya ke lelaki itu. Agar Taeil hyung tahu bagaimana rasanya dikerjai seorang anak kecil sepertiku.

"Itu saja? Itu gampang sekali." Dia semakin sombong rupanya. Tidak berubah sama sekali.

"Oh ya, katakan pada Taeyong hyung bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada maknae-mu dan aku ingin sekali menungganginya." Aku tahu yang ini gila. Aku tahu ia pasti mengerti maksudku, tapi aku tak mau dikira anak kecil terus.

"Astaga, baiklah. Tampaknya kau sudah besar sekarang? Jangan-jangan kau sering menonton "itu" ya?" Itu pertanyaan yang cukup sulit dan memalukan.

"Cepat sana, lagipula aku kan sekamar denganmu sekarang, kau pasti tahu sudah atau tidak." aku mengusirnya agar ia tidak bisa melihat rona merah yang ada di pipiku, dan tentu saja ia segera melaksanakannya. Tapi aku tidak begitu yakin.

"Aku kembali, dan aku sudah mengatakannya." Aku tidak yakin. Mana mungkin ia mau melakukan hal seperti itu?

"Aku tidak percaya." Ia langsung menarik tanganku dan mendatangi Taeil hyung yang sekarang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak entah karena apa.

"Tanyalah," Aku segera menemui Taeil hyung yang tawanya berhenti karena melihatku.

"Hyung, apakah Mark hyu-," Belum selesai aku bertanya Taeil hyung langsung tertawa dengan kencang lagi.

"Ya ya, dia sudah mengatakannya. Awalnya aku hanya bingung, tapi saat ia mengucapkannya hingga 5 kali aku baru percaya. Tapi tetap saja itu lucu." 5 KALI?! Wtf. Seingatku dan aku masih sadar aku tidak sepelupa itu aku mengatakan padanya untuk melakukannya hanya 3 kali, kenapa 5 kali?

"MARK HYUNG!" Dan langsung saja lelaki itu berdiri di sebelahku dan menggaruk rambutnya yang aku yakini tidak benar-benar gatal.

"Mmm… Itu karena tadi ia tidak percaya, jadi aku mengulangnya hingga 5 kali." Kasian juga melihatnya seperti itu, melakukan hal seperti ini kan sangat memalukan.

"Baiklah baiklah, kau baru membuktikan satu, aku punya 2 syarat ingat?" Ia mengangguk dengan patuh dan sekali lagi menarik tanganku degan seenaknya dan tanpa aba-aba.

Disinilah aku berada, depan kamar Taeyong hyung. Ini mengerikan, aku merasakan hawa yang mengerikan sekarang. Ekspresiku sangat jelas berbeda dengan orang disebelahku ini. Ia tampak santai.

"Taeyong hyung," panggilku dengan nada serendah-rendahnya. Oh ayolah. Taeyong hyung tidak semengerikan itu.

"Ne, maknae-ku?" Bagaimana ini? Dia akan mencincangku. Tidak. DIA AKAN MEMENGGALKU SEKARANG.

"It- itu, Mark hyung, apakah dia tadi me-," sekali lagi omonganku dipotong. Tadi omonganku dipotong oleh Taeil hyung, sekarang Taeyong hyung.

"Dia? Kau ingin bertanya apakah ia sudah mengatakannya bukan? Jawabannya iya dan bisakah kau segera singkirkan dia? Ekspresinya tadi saat mengatakan itu sangat menjijikan kau tahu. Dia mengatakannya dengan sangat menggelikan." Aku yang mendengarnya bingung karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana Mark hyung saat mengatakannya.

"Kau tahu, lebih baik segera urus dia sebelum dia tidak tahan lagi akan keluar. Ngomong-ngomong kau melakukan apa dengannya sebelum itu?" Haruskah aku jujur? Tapi dia leader yang tidak bisa kubohongi.

"Tadi aku menciumnya." Bisikku dengan pelan, sangat pelan. Aku tidak ingin Mark hyung mendengarnya. Karena aku takut melihat wajahnya.

"Tidak lebih? Karena wajahnya tadi mengatakan kau melakukan hal lebih padanya." Wajah Mark hyung memang tidak pernah bisa membohongi orang. Kalau begini kan aku tidak bisa berbohong.

"Mmm… Aku hanya membuat sebuah tanda di lehernya. Sampai situ saja kok, hyung, tidak lebih." Aku sudah sangat sangat jujur kali ini. Tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan.

"Ternyata kau sudah besar Donghyuck-ah, kau harus hati-hati dengannya. Dia hanya terlihat polos, tapi sebenarnya ia mengerikan." Kata-kata Taeyong hyung membuatku agak takut.

"Kalian lama sekali bicaranya. Aku bosan, Donghyuck-ah." Dan sudah pasti sekarang ia menarikku dengan seenaknya lagi.

"Kau sudah membuktikannya, aku percaya padamu." Sekarang aku dan orang yang membuatku kesal itu berada di kamarnya lagi. Entah mengapa ia menarikku ke sini lagi.

"Tadi aku belum mengatakan jika kado ini untukmu, bukalah." Sesaat setelah ia menyerahkan kado itu, aku segera membuka bungkus kado dengan pelan seraya memperhatikan mimik muka lelaki tersebut. Siapa tahu ia memberiku benda berbahaya kan tidak ada yang tahu.

"Sepatu ini?" Aku menatap sepatu yang sama persis dengan sepatu yang aku inginkan. Dan yang sangat mengejutkan ia tahu ukuran sepatuku. Padahal ia baru sekali membeli sepatu bersamaku, itu pun beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Ya, aku melihatmu menatap sepatu itu. Tapi kau tak membelinya, dan langsung saja aku membelinya untukmu." Orang ini ternyata licik juga. Dia sengaja rupanya mengajakku, agar ia gampang mengetahui yang aku inginkan.

"Itu berarti maksudmu lelaki yang agak menjengkelkan itu aku?" Aku menatap matanya tajam. Ya memang benar sih aku seperti itu, aku tidak akan mengelak. Tapi mengapa ia harus mengatakannya di belakangku? Aku ingin sekali melakukan tindakan yang tidak diperbolehkan oleh negara kepadanya. Akan tetapi, karena aku anak baik yang taat pada negara, aku tidak jadi melakukannya.

"Iya, memang benar. Kenapa? Kau mau melawanku? Aku sudah bilang aku kuat kan?" Sekarang ia jadi berani padaku. Ini situasi yang berbahaya.

"Tapi, aku punya satu pertanyaan." Ia segera mendorong badanku ke kasur, aku hanya menatapnya ketakutan. Ia berbeda dengan Mark hyung yang kucium tadi. Benar kata Taeyong hyung, aku harus berhati-hati.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku mencintaimu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu padaku saat ini. Jadi, apakah kau mencintaiku juga?" Ia menatap mataku dengan serius, tidak ada siratan bermain-main. Aku takut menatap matanya.

"Jangan menutup matamu, tatap aku!" Dia mengerikan. Aku yang takut langsung menatapnya walaupun masih dengan perasaan sedikit takut.

"A- aku…" Susah sekali menjawabnya. Ini lebih sulit daripada menjawab soal matematika di sekolah. Karena aku masih bisa menyontek jawabannya dari temanku yang lain jika aku tidak tahu, sekarang aku mau menyontek siapa? Aku sendirian disini.

"Apakah itu pertanyaan yang sulit?" Sekarang ia tampak sedih. Cepat sekali emosinya berubah seperti perempuan yang sedang datang bulan. Hebat sekali, beberapa menit yang lalu ia tampak mengerikan, sekarang ia tampak seperti orang yang tidak diberi makan beberapa hari.

"Jika aku menjawab tidak, apa yang akan terjadi?" Percaya padaku. Kalian sudah pasti tahu jawabannya kan sebenarnya aku akan menjawab apa atas pertanyannya itu? Tapi aku masih belum yakin ia mencintaiku.

"Jika kau menjawab tidak, maka aku akan mengejarmu, mungkin? Tapi aku tidak yakin seberapa lama aku bisa mengejarmu. Karena aku sudah mencintaimu sejak dulu. Aku tidak pernah tahu seberapa lama bertahannya." Ini situasi yang sulit. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja berkata "Aku mencintaimu juga", tapi aku belum cukup yakin dengannya.

"Mark hyung," panggilku sesaat. Orang yang kupanggil hanya menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Dari sejak dulu sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan ini, tapi aku butuh waktu yang tepat. Mungkin sekarang?

"Kau percaya cinta pandangan pertama tidak?" Ya, sekarang waktunya.

"Aku belum pernah merasakannya. Jadi aku tidak tahu, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak percaya juga." Aku tersenyum sesaat melihat tingkahnya sekarang.

"Kau tahu, aku telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada seseorang, dan sampai sekarang aku masih mencintainya." Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Mencoba mencari banyak oksigen agar aku bisa bertahan.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu ia mencintaiku juga atau tidak, bahkan sesekali aku merasa ia hanya menganggapku pengganggu dalam hidupnya." Aku mencoba menahan diri agar tidak menangis di depannya. Aku harus kuat. Tapi kau tahu kan itu agak sulit? Apalagi aku ini seorang bocah yang cengeng.

"Aku terkadang ingin sekali berhenti mencintainya, tapi itu sulit. Bahkan sekarang aku berada dalam grup yang sama dengannya." Ia masih menyimak ceritaku dengan baik.

"Dia member NCT?" aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuknya.

"Tapi akhirnya, aku mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya padaku. Perasaan sebenarnya selama ini ia menganggapku apa." Aku berusaha tersenyum dihadapannya.

"Bisakah kau tebak siapa lelaki yang kucintai pada pandangan pertama, hyung?" Ia tampak menimbang-nimbang sesuatu.

"Jika aku benar kau akan memberikanku apa?" Dia mulai lagi. Apakah dia tidak tahu ini suasana yang romantis?

"Baiklah baiklah, kau selalu seperti ini." Kesalku. "Kau boleh meminta apapun, selain hal-hal yang bisa membahayakanku tentunya. TAPI, jika kau salah, kau harus menurutiku? Bagaimana?" Ia langsung mengangguk tentu saja, ini kan penawaran yang baik.

"Taeil hyung?" Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Oh ya, kau hanya memiliki 3 kesempatan." Dan ia berpikir sekeras mungkin. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak peka dengan segala kode dariku tadi?

"Ah! Taeyong hyung 'kan?" Aku menggelengkan kepalaku sekali lagi.

"Baiklah baiklah, kuberi kau sebuah clue. Ia salah satu member NCT Dream." Lihat saja jika ia sampai tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan benar, aku akan menghukumnya.

"AKU TAHU!" teriaknya, aku hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

"Siapa?" tanyaku penuh selidik.

"JAEMIN!" bodoh sekali. Ingin rasanya aku mengumpat di depan wajahnya, tapi aku adalah dongsaeng yang baik, jadi aku tidak akan melakukannya.

"Salah. Bahkan kau tidak bisa menjawabnya? Kau harus mengabulkan permintaanku, hyungie~" Ucapku dengan nada mengejek. Ia hanya menatapku dengan sinis.

"Memangnya siapa?" tanyanya dengan nada kesal.

"Nanti saja kuberi tahu, sebenarnya aku punya banyak sekali permintaan. Tapi aku hanya meminta 3 permintaan saja, kok." Aku berusaha mengucapkannya dengan nada semanis mungkin.

"Cepat ucapkan!" Dia tidak sabaran rupanya.

"Kau harus mengabulkannya ingat," ia hanya mengangguk patuh padaku. "Bisakah sesekali kau mengajakku mandi bersamamu?" bisikku tepat ditelinganya. Reaksinya sungguh memenuhi ekspektasiku, wajahnya memerah, telinganya juga. Haha, rasakan itu.

"Ba- baiklah." Ucapnya dengan nada yang gugup. Aku harus menahan tawa melihat wajahnya sekarang.

"Yang dua masih rahasia, kau ingin tahu siapakan?" aku mendorong lelaki itu. Punggungnya pun bertabrakan dengan kasur yang empuk. Ia yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya menurut saja.

"Kau tidak peka sama sekali, ya. Aku jatuh cinta pada salah satu member NCT U, NCT 127, dan NCT Dream." Ia menatapku bingung. Jangan bilang ia masih tidak tahu.

"Jadi kau menyukai banyak orang? Astaga…" Dia ternyata sangat sangat bodoh. Ingin rasanya aku menciumnya sekarang. Maksudku memukulnya. Aku salah sebut rupanya.

"Kau ini! Menurutmu aku orang yang seperti itu?" aku pura-pura kesal dengannya. Dan ia menatapku dengan bingung lagi.

"Ani, maksudku bukan seperti itu Hyuckie…" Wajahnya lucu sekali sekarang. Aku ingin menertawainya sejak tadi.

"Dari kita semua, siapa yang masuk ketiganya?" Ini adalah kode terkeras yang pernah ia berikan, jika ia masih tidak tahu akan kuikat dia.

"AH! Aku tahu!" aku tersenyum melihatnya. Rupanya ia peka, aku kira tidak. "Hyuck, yang masuk ketiganya tidak ada selain aku. Jadi siapa?" Apakah jawabannya kurang jelas? Apa dia yang terlalu bodoh? Dia sudah menyebutkan jawabannya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu atau hanya pura-pura? Jujur padaku!" Tidak mungkin kan dia tidak peka dengan semua kode itu? Bahkan orang yang bodoh sekalipun tahu, astaga Mark hyung-ku. Eh, sejak kapan aku dia jadi milikku? Tapi sebentar lagi dia jadi milikku, haha.

"A- aku tidak tahu, aku bersumpah!" Rupanya ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Sekarang aku tidak tahu harus bersikap apa, aku agak miris dengannya. Aku kira ia cukup peka, rupanya tidak sama sekali.

"Padahal tadi kau sudah mengucapkan jawabannya, hyung." Ucapku memelas, ia memasang wajah khawatir. Aku suka sekali wajahnya ketika khawatir, lucu sekali.

"Aku?" AKHIRNYA TUHAN IA PEKA! Tapi, mengapa ia ragu seperti itu? Aku ingin membunuhnya lagi rasanya. Kenapa lelaki ini terus-terusan membuatku jengkel Ya Tuhan.

"YA! Astaga Mark hyung, kenapa kau lambat sekali? Kenapa? Salah jika aku jatuh cinta padamu, huh?" tanyaku kesal melihat reaksinya yang aneh.

"Ani, kau tidak salah. Tapi, kau mencintaiku juga berarti?" Bukankah itu sangat jelas? Dan dia masih bertanya?

"Jika ya ada apa? Kau tidak suka?" Ia mengagetkanku dengan pelukan eratnya. Aku suka sekali pelukan ini. Pelukan yang selalu aku inginkan. Pelukan yang selalu aku rindukan. Pelukan dari seseoranag yang dapat membuatku merasa selalu nyaman.

"Aku masih punya dua permintaan, hyung." Ia langsung melepas pelukannya dan menatapku.

"Sebutkan," dari dulu aku ingin sekali mengatakan ini padanya.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi pasanganku, hyung."

"Pasangan? Pasangan apa?" Tuhan, mengapa aku harus mencintai orang yang sangat tidak peka ini? Membuatku emosi saja.

"Pasangan kekasih hyungku sayang. Tidak ada penolakan, kalau kau menolak anumu akan kupotong!" Susah juga ya berbicara dengan orang yang tidak pekaan.

"Aku tidak akan menolak tentu saja. Aku takut anuku kau potong, kau kan kejam." Aku kira kenapa dia tidak akan menolak, ternyata karena anunya itu.

"Permintaan terakhirku…" Aku menelan ludahku dengan sulit saat melihat dua kancing paling atas Mark hyung sudah terbuka. Shit sekali.

"Mungkin kau sudah tahu Mark hyung." Aku memberikan sebuah seringaian padanya. Jika ia tidak peka dengan yang satu in-,

Ia menciumku. Menciumku. Cium... Dia peka?! Hebat sekali. Rupanya otaknya selama ini. Aku kira dia tidak peka akan apapun. Ternyata orang ini mesum juga.

"Aku sangat peka dengan permintaan terakhirmu." Bisiknya di telingaku. Ia menggigit kecil telingaku. "Engghh…" hanya suara-suara seperti itu yang bisa kukeluarkan.

Ia membuka bajuku dengan kasar tanpa melepas panggutannya. "Hyunghhh…" Aku tidak tahu ternyata ia sangat jago dalam berciuman.

"Markhhhh," ia mencubit putingku pelan, ternyata itu titik sensitifku. "Ahhh," ia memilin putingku dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya membuka celanaku.

"Fuck," teriakku saat ia mulai meremas penisku dari luar celana dalamku.

"Aku suka sekali saat kau berbicara kotor dalam bahasa inggris." Bisiknya lembut di telingaku. Ia membuat banyak tanda di leherku.

"Hyunghhh…" aku membuka bajunya dengan cepat, dengan bantuannya juga pastinya. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya mulai meremas-remas pantatku dengan erat.

"Dammit, Mark Lee!" teriakku saat ia meremas penisku dengan keras. Aku bisa melihat seringaiannya yang tampak mengerikan.

"ASTAGA MARK!" itu bukan suaraku pastinya, lalu itu suara siapa? Aku segera menengok ke arah pintu. Ini pasti tidak nyata, tidak mungkin. Itu tidak mungkin Yuta hyung, kan?

"Ya, hyung! Ada Yuta hyung." Mark yang baru sadar segera berhenti melakukan kegiatannya yaitu meremas-remas pantatku tadi.

"Hyu- hyung," ucap Mark terbata-bata.

"Kalian melakukannya?" tanya Yuta hyung bingung.

"Akan hyung," ucap Mark hyung dengan tidak tahu malu.

"Baiklah, hati-hati Haechan-ah, itu akan sedikit sakit di awal," MWO? Apa yang dia katakan?

"Aku akan menjaganya, hyung." Ucap Mark dan menarikku dalam pelukannya.

"Jangan terlalu keras, kasian member lain. Mereka sedang istirahat, lakukan dengan pelan, Mark. Jangan membuat keributan, dan jaga Haechan, karena aku tahu ini pertama kali buatnya, awas saja kau membuatnya kesakitan, rambutmu akan kucukur habis!" ancamnya dengan tatapan serius. Aku agak ngeri melihat wajahnya sekarang.

"Aku pergi dulu, kalian lanjutkan saja." Dan ia segera menutup pintu. Sekarang tinggal aku dan Mark. Aish, muka mesumnya, ingin sekali aku memotretnya sekarang. Aku salah sebut lagi, maksudku menendangnya.

"Hyung-ah, saranghaeyo." Ucapku tiba-tiba, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku mengucapkannya.

"Nado, saranghaeyo." Ia segera mencium bibirku lembut, tidak kasar seperti di awal tadi.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan!" dia mulai lagi, doakan besok aku baik-baik saja dan masih bisa berjalan seperti biasanya. Aku takut member lain curiga, bisa habis aku di tangan hyungdeul-ku. Tapi jika seperti itu, pasti Mark hyung juga kena. Haha, boleh juga, aku akan mengerjai Mark hyung lagi esok. Hyung, tunggu besok ya!

 _-Fin-_

Fiks ini asdfghjkl;-; gaje emang 3h3h. Gabisa buat ff enaena ya gini. Mana ini ff pertama yang ada part begiituannya:'v Selain itu ini ff bxb pertama juga. Lvcknct sekali memang. Gajelas juga ceritanya, duh. Auk ah, yang penting selesai h3h3;-;

Btw ini ceritanya gak nyambung memang Donghyuck ultah pan bulan 6 yekan, terus 3 bulan sebelumnya berarti Maret, anggap ae gitulah ya wkwkwk:v

 **Salam MarkHyuck ship!**


End file.
